SasorixSakura Fanfic
by Sai'sFutureWife
Summary: Sasori turned Sakura into a puppet, but ever since then he has felt guilty and is trying to find a way to turn her back into a human with the help of his partner, Deidara.


**It's been about three weeks since Sasori turned Sakura into one of his puppets, but for some reason it didn't feel right... Deidara looked at his partner in crime with a worried expression etched on his face. "What's wrong Sasori?" He asked with concern clear in his voice, not even bothering to add to the "hm" to the end of his sentence. Sasori was silent for a moment before speaking in a low voice. "This doesn't feel right..." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What doesn't feel right?" Sasori looked at his partner via a side glance, then directed his attention to his new "toy" "Having this girl as one of my puppets..." Deidara smirked. "I knew it. You do care about her, hm." Sasori glared at his partner. "I don't care about her at all..." He lied. Deidara could tell he was lying, but didn't say anything about it. Deidara's smirk vanished as soon as it came. "Then why doesn't it feel right?" Sasori averted his gaze to his new "toy" "It just doesn't..." His response may have sounded childish and unreasonable, but he refused to admit that Deidara was right.**

 **Deidara's smirk returned to his face. "Why not just admit that I'm right, hm?" Sasori shot the blonde another glare. "I will admit to nothing..." Once again Deidara's smirk disappeared as soon as it came. "You're very in denial, hm." Sasori let out an exasperated sigh. "Shut up..."**

 **"And you get annoyed too easily, hm." Deidara added. Sasori ignored him. and stared at his new "toy" with a hint of sadness and regret in his usually cold, emotionless eyes. "Sasori?" No response. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, hm?" Still no response. Deidara moved so he would be in front of his partner, but Sasori turned his back to him. Deidara tried to turn him around so they were face to face, but Sasori brushed him off. "Don't touch me..." Deidara was beginning to get annoyed. "Just tell me what's wrong already! Quit being so stubborn!" Silence... "Fine don't tell me, hm!" Deidara sat on the ground and went into sulking mode.**

 **Sasori looked over his shoulder at Deidara and crossed his arms. "Stop sulking, it makes you look like a spoiled child..." Deidara ignored him and continued his sulking. Sasori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.** ** _"Maybe I should tell him.. No! that will never happen.. And I will never admit that he is right... Not even in my thoughts.. Wait... I already did that... Damn!"_** **Sasori growled in annoyance, he couldn't believe he just admitted that Deidara was right, even though it was in his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at his still sulking partner for a moment then faced forward.**

 **Sighing loudly he turned around, then sat next to the sulking Deidara. "Deidara..." No answer. "Deidara!" Still no answer... Sasori was already beginning to lose his patience... He really hated waiting. "DEIDARA!" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, HM!" "YOU WOULDN'T RESPOND AND SAME GOES FOR YOU!" "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT YELLED FIRST, HM!" Sasori took a deep breath, trying really hard not to hit his partner upside the head. Deidara took a deep breath as well. "Well, you have my attention now. What did you wanna say, hm?" Sasori sat there and contemplated whether he should tell Deidara or not. Deidara waited patiently for a response, although he was getting tired of waiting.**

 **He was beginning to think that Sasori was rubbing off on him. Then finally, Sasori swallowed some of his pride. "I do care about her, Deidara... So I need you...to help me find a way to bring her back to the way she used to be..." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "How are we going to do that, hm?" Sasori sighed. "I would say we could get Granny Chiyo to use that Reanimation Jutsu, but that obviously would be impossible because she's dead..." "Or is she, hm?" Sasori rolled his eyes. "I doubt she's alive, she probably used the Jutsu to bring the One-Tail Jinchūriki back..." Deidara sighed. "Well if that's true then we're out of luck, hm."**


End file.
